


【奇杰】猎人学园

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 小杰天生女体化两个人撒狗粮
Relationships: 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 11





	【奇杰】猎人学园

小杰和奇犽是猎人学园里有名的公认的一对。其实他俩也并没有十分招摇，只不过学园里这么多学生，奇犽硬生生过成全校学生只有他和小杰两个人一样，非常厉害了。

而且听说两人在同居，住在四叠半（一叠等于1.62平米）的房子里，上次还有人听到他俩因为奇犽不做家务吵架，小杰威胁要回老家，活活把热血青春校园过成了八点档居家过日子的夫妻生活，同学们（包括教师们）也是十分服气。

小杰还稍微好那么一点，而奇犽就是有种明明几百号人在，眼里却只能看到小杰的能耐。倒不是因为他少爷出身性格冷漠，虽然家庭原因没交过朋友，但是意外的天生会照顾人，或许应该说，把所有照顾人的精力都放在照顾小杰身上了。

午间休息，奇犽和小杰正旁若无人共用一副耳机，小杰看他打游戏，时不时两眼放光佩服地称赞奇犽几句，含糖量超标的二人世界使得其他同学纷纷自觉和他俩划开界限。

门外有同学虽不想打扰，却不得不硬着头皮传话，“奇犽，比斯姬老师叫你过去。”

“那个老太婆真烦啊。”奇犽抱怨着扯掉耳机，塞进小杰另一边耳朵里，“走吧，小杰。”

“唉？我也要去吗？”盯着画面的小杰抬头。

“那老太婆肯定不会只找我一个人，反正你也没事，一起来吧。”

“欸，我还没有吃午饭呢。”

“等下一起去。”

“好吧。”

奇犽长得很高，穿着西装式样的校服，精神笔挺。小杰到他肩膀，一头波浪般披肩长发，走在奇犽身边般配无比。奇犽说着什么，然后和小杰笑得超开心的样子，顺手摘下小杰一侧的耳机，塞到自己耳朵里，边对着小杰拿在手里的手机屏幕指点着什么。

空气中感觉只有自己散发着清香的同学们看着天造地设的两个人，纷纷疑惑他们为什么还不去结婚，为什么还要在这里荼毒我们。

比斯姬看到他俩头抵着头走进来的时候，问，“你们俩来学校是干嘛来的？”  
小杰和奇犽默契摘耳机。

“当然是——”  
小杰看着奇犽。  
“——来玩的啊。”奇犽跟她对视。

然后奇犽挨了比斯姬一拳头。

“奇犽！没事吧？”小杰慌张关心奇犽的脑袋。

“啧，好疼，老太婆你找我们来到底什么事。”

“你们班文化祭活动主题定下来了，是女仆咖啡厅。”

“女，女仆！？要让小杰穿着超短裙说着‘主人欢迎回来’然后坐在别人腿上喂蛋包饭？？我拒绝！”

“谁也没那么说，你的欲望都暴露出来了好吗。”比斯姬拿给奇犽一沓资料，让他回去分发。

“这种小事为什么叫我来？”

“你不是番长吗，小杰转学来的时候吐槽番长这个称呼，你不是看不惯她还跟她打了一架，不是，比赛来的。”

“奇犽很厉害呢，学校都差点被毁掉。”小杰夸奖他。

“你也不赖，有一半是被你毁掉的。”

“嘿嘿～”

“我不是在夸奖你们！”

“疼，为什么只打我。”

“你们赶紧走，看到你俩就头疼。”

下午因为准备学园祭，有人盯梢了许久后，终于逮到两人难得分开的机会，把小杰叫了出来。

一个女生在她两个朋友的簇拥下，让小杰帮忙，把情书转交给奇犽。

“小杰前辈，虽然听说你和奇犽前辈在交往，但是我有自信比你更喜欢他，这封信拜托你交给奇犽前辈。”

“给奇犽的，为什么不直接给他呢？”小杰疑惑歪头，“啊，是不是他不理人，他总是这样啦，我去说说他。”

“什——”

“不过你喜欢他的话，为什么要让我转交呢？喜欢一个人不是应该亲口告诉他吗，重要的心意一定要直接传达给他，对方才会明白的！”

“小杰前辈好帅啊///”

女生转头瞪了身后瞬间倒戈的两个友人一眼，怒气冲冲又转回来，瞪着小杰。

小杰直直的看着她，睫毛忽闪，那个女生反倒有种不敢跟她对视的心虚感。

“干什么这么看着我。这封信——”

“你去和奇犽讲嘛，虽然他很容易害羞，但是别人的话他都会认真听的。奇犽是个很～～好很好的人！”

“害羞...?”女生和她的两个朋友恍惚，仿佛听到了什么天方夜谭，那个学校第一高冷的酷哥，会害羞？

“你是在装傻么？”

“不，她是真傻。”

“奇犽前辈！“

“咦，奇犽？学园祭的准备做完了吗？还有你刚才说谁傻啦！！反正我就是笨蛋！怎样！”

“做完了。是是，反正也就只有我会要你这个笨蛋了。”奇犽把小杰的脑袋按到自己胸口，转头跟她们几个说，“就是这样，这家伙说过，只要我，不是奇犽就不行，我也是一样。以后别来烦我们。”

女生脸色一下变得很难看，那封想让小杰转交的情书握在手里，捏皱了。看着奇犽拉扯着小杰，两人黏黏糊糊一起走远，被奇犽拐着小杰走路的姿势都变得奇怪。

“奇犽，我什么时候说过那句话？”小杰抬头大眼睛一眨一眨望着他。

“啊？你忘了？在贪婪大陆的时候你当众跟我告白的呢。”

“！那是打球时说的啦！”

“你这家伙，想赖账！？”

“痛痛痛！我认输！认输！”

女生不再看打闹的那两人，愤愤的转过身责备她的朋友，“你们不是来帮我的吗！”

她的朋友互相看了眼，对她点头，“是来帮你的呀，万一你被打晕了，我们得帮忙把你抬到医务室啊。”小杰前辈转学来的那天，和奇牙前辈打成平手。居然有勇气来小杰面前挑衅，疯了吗。

女生被自以为是的感情冲昏了头脑，正是因为她一直看着奇犽，所以更知道，奇犽的眼中从来只有那一个人，所以她找上小杰，奇犽是肯定不会变心了，那只好让小杰主动离开他了。可是奇犽把所有的温柔耐心和体贴都给了小杰，即使害羞的样子，也只有小杰一个人能看到。她看得出来，没有人能插进那两人中间，这世上任何人都不能。

“小杰前辈好帅啊！好想和她做朋友！”友人A兴奋说道。

“是吧！小杰前辈人真好！”友人B附和。

女生打断变节的两个人，“所以奇犽前辈和她在一起，肯定会受到伤害！她对别人谁都一样，但是奇犽前辈只对她一个人好，这样奇犽前辈根本不会幸福！”

“我说，幸福这种事，不是由别人来判断的啊。真正的爱不是只有甜蜜，即使会痛苦或受伤，学着认错或原谅，才会成长为更好的自我。人生也是一样，有苦有甜才完整呀。”

女生听完，感觉好像第一次认识她的朋友一样，“你什么时候这么深刻了？”

“没有啊，我看着那两个人，就是这么觉得。应该是羡慕吧。”

女生不再说什么，转过头昂首挺胸大步往前走，她因为奇犽和小杰的互动，还有她朋友的开导，看清了许多，决定和以前的自己告别了，她撕碎了手里揉皱的情书，“我绝对会找到像奇犽前辈喜欢她那样！最喜欢我的人！！”大喊着向天空挥着拳头。

“加油！”两个朋友真心为她加油鼓劲，这才是青春嘛。

她们两个跟着来，不是为了做欺负人的跟班，也不是想看女生的笑话。她觉得让小杰离开奇犽，自己就有机会，她的朋友们作为局外人反倒看的更清楚。所以现在她能干脆的断了念想，朋友也为她高兴。而且，校园传说中的护妻狂魔十分难得的不在小杰旁边，这种千载难逢的机会不想错过。作为校园最受欢迎的人物，被小杰的魅力吸引的不分男女，不过她被奇犽保护的太好了，稍微走近点奇犽的杀气就让人受不了，所以能有个机会近距离看小杰一眼，也十分让人满足了。

小杰前辈的笑容真治愈啊。

是吧！想抱抱她！

小杰粉的友人A和友人B眼神交流着。

想想而已，不敢说。有任何胆敢抱着不纯目的接近小杰的人，第二天尸体都会被发现在校门上挂着。虽然这种事并没有实际发生过，但是学校里每个人都是这么默认的，也算校园不可思议之一了。

奇犽和小杰分别被老师叫走了，奇犽十分不情愿，走之前对小杰嘱咐又嘱咐，不许落单，这次任何人叫都不许去，只能在人多的地方待着，听见没有，最后奇犽被比斯姬拖走了。小杰冲他挥着手，也被旋律老师叫去帮忙准备学园祭了。

被比斯姬当劳动力使唤了半天的奇犽最后还是翘班了。这种准备工作太无聊，奇犽甚至怀疑比斯姬是故意支走他的，不关心那个老太婆到底想干什么，直接去找小杰了。  
结果经过一间教室时听见小杰的声音，停下脚步刚想拉开门，却因为听清了她说的话停住动作。

“那个，我老公今天不在，你要不要来我家…？”

奇犽一脚踹开门，“你说谁不在！我今天明明在家，你要让谁来！？”

开门看到小杰和一个同学拿着剧本，还有后面一群同学张大嘴巴看着闯进来的奇犽。

小杰看着他冲进来，听到刚才那句话，脸瞬间爆红。反应过来小杰不过是为了学园祭演出在排练，奇犽的脸也跟着红到要滴血，倒是同学们纷纷看不下去了，“好啦，我们早就知道你是她老公了。”

“不是这么回事！”奇犽恼羞成怒大声吐槽，“这谁编的剧本！？这是学生应该编排的健全剧情吗！”

“奇犽同学真是不懂艺术呢。”旋律老师惋惜。

“这和艺术有什么关系！这不是学生应该排练的话剧吧！？”

“老师今天就要纠正你狭隘的想法，作为文学作品这种载体，所谓的道德约束…”

“告辞。”奇犽面无表情，拉过小杰，“我觉得西索排练的灰姑娘反倒更正常一点。”

说完拉着小杰走了，虽然那背影怎么看怎么有点像落荒而逃。

“我说你能不能不要就这么傻傻的被骗了？”脸仍然很红的奇犽不好意思回头，就开始教训小杰。

“对不起！奇犽，我总是给你添麻烦。”

“你是真的有在反省吗...”

“呃。”

“你该不会是想着，不管怎么惹麻烦，我都会帮你解决吧？”

“咦！？为什么会猜到！”

“果然！你总是到处惹祸，给你收拾烂摊子真的很麻烦。”

“什，什么啊！怎样，你不会是想和我以外的人交朋友了吧！”

“怎么可能！”

“我可是知道的哦，你跟小章鱼说过想跟他做朋友吧？”

“你，你怎么知道的！？”

“哼，我就是知道！”

“还说我，你不是也没和我商量就和变色龙搭档，而且还握手了！”

“奇犽怎么知道！？”

“啊，我就是知道。”

“奇，奇犽，你生气了？难道要和我分…不再搭档了吗？”

“怎么可能？？能给你收拾烂摊子善后的，就只有我了吧！”

“奇犽〜能认识奇犽，真是太好了～～”

“你少来。”

“嘻嘻，以后我再惹出什么麻烦的话，还要拜托奇犽帮我摆平啦～这辈子都拜托你了！”

“这辈子？？你刚才是不是跟我求婚了？”

“拜托你了！”

拥挤的走廊上同学们眼神死，我们一直都在这里呢，请你们赶紧去结婚好吗。


End file.
